


Reunion

by starshynebrite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm definitely not the only one who wanted at least a small reunion at the end of BoO... so here's my (possibly pathetic) rendition of how it could've gone (with a lot more extra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Percy couldn't believe he had forgotten to do the most important thing. He should've called his mom the minute the war ended... but he'd gone into this state of shock. Everything--all the guilt, anger, sadness, and weirdly enough, happiness-- had just poured itself onto him like buckets of that icy hot lava from Tartarus. When he'd finally gotten that much needed nap (for once, without any crazy dreams), he woke up feeling absolutely horrible. He barely even noticed Annabeth sitting on his bed, clearly waiting for him to wake up.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth interrupted his thoughts, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Percy blinked,"Mom's going to kill me," he muttered, grabbing his bag and looking through it. "Do you have a drachma?" he asked, clearly distraught. 

"Here," Annabeth reached down and grabbed one from the floor. "I'll see you outside, okay?" she smiled and kissed his cheek before heading out. He and Sally had a lot of catching up to do anyway.

Percy watched her go and then took a deep breath, throwing the drachma towards the fountain and saying,"Oh, Iris..." he paused, remembering something,"Yo, Fleecy. Do me a solid. Show Sally Jackson," he paused and then grinned when he saw his mom sitting in the living room, looking through a book. 

"Mom!" he called out, wincing when Sally jumped, her eyes wide. 

"Percy!" Sally's expression changed from surprised to relieved. "Oh thank the gods you're okay!" she gripped the book tightly, wishing she could hug him. Percy felt tears in his eyes as he saw the book she had been reading. He'd made that book for her in first grade, long before all the crazy prophecies even mattered. he wondered how differently life would have been if Sally hadn't married Smelly Gabe, or if he hadn't been such a misfit child. 

"Yeah, Mom. I'm good. I missed you," his voice cracked a bit. "I'll try to come home this weekend. I have a lot to tell you." he smiled.  
\---  
Later that week, Percy kept his word. He didn't go alone though. He needed Annabeth to go with him, and of course Annabeth agreed. After all, when Percy had gone missing, Annabeth had promised Sally she would find him. They'd worried about Percy together, and Sally had become like a second mother to her. 

The second they knocked on the door, Sally rushed out and wrapped her arms around both of them. "I'm so glad you two are okay!" she wiped away her tears as she ushered them inside. "I made cookies," she smiled and gestured towards the oven. "They'll be ready in a few minutes." She sat down on the couch, watching as Annabeth and Percy sat down across from her, still holding hands. 

"You look like you went through hell," Sally noted after a moment.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and then back at Sally. "Yeah... we actually did," Percy admitted after a moment. It took a solid four hours and two batches of blue chocolate chip cookies for Annabeth and Percy to explain everything. And when they were done, Sally hugged them tightly for a good ten minutes. 

"I'm glad you're safe now. If I could go up to Olympus and yell at them for putting you through all this, I would." Percy could tell she was telling the truth. "There won't be another prophecy for a while it seems. At least you know you won't have that for a while,"

Annabeth laughed,"I'm sure they'll think of something to ruin our plans," 

"Sally?" they all turned as the front door opened and Paul Blowfis stepped in. he froze as he saw Percy, grinning. "Percy! You're okay!" he walked over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling away. 

"More or less. How are you?" Percy chuckled.

"I'm great." he replied, going over to Sally and kissing her cheek. "Did you tell them?"

"Not yet," Sally looked at Percy with a small smile. "I guess now's as good a time as any."

Percy's eyebrows shot up,"No way,"

Annabeth gasped, covering her mouth with her hands,"Congratulations, Sally,"

"Percy you're going to be an older brother," Sally announced, laughing as Percy embraced his mother tightly. He was going to have a baby brother or sister! No more quests would get in his way. He could finally be happy with his family and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> (but nooo... Uncle Rick had to go and ruin Percy's happiness by getting Apollo involved in his life. and as much as I want to see more of Percy, I'd also like for him to live the rest of his life in peace with Annabeth and Sally. IS THAT SO HARD?)


End file.
